walt_disney_videos_ukfandomcom-20200214-history
Robin Hood
Robin Hood '''is a UK VHS release by Walt Disney Home Video on 3rd November 1986, and then it got re-released by Walt Disney Home Video on 6th November 1989, 6th July 1992, 12th July 1993 and 9th May 1994. It got re-released by Disney Videos on 30th October 1995 and 25th November 1996. and is a UK DVD release by Walt Disney Home Entertainment on 22nd July 2002 and 7th May 2007. The Classics Walt Disney Home Video released by Warwick Video on 6th December 1984, Longman Video on 28th April 1986 It is manufactured and distributed by Pickwick Video Ltd and Screen Legends on 4th October 1986 re-released by Pickwick Video on 6th November 1989. Description Cast * Robin Hood, a fox, voice: Brian Bedford * Little John, a bear, voice: Phil Harris * Prince John, a lion, voice: Peter Ustinov * Friar Tuck, a badger, voice: Andy Devine * Sir Hiss, a snake, voice: Terry-Thomas * Maid Marian, a vixen, voice: Monica Evans * Lady Kluck, a Chicken/hen, voice: Carole Shelley * Sheriff of Nottingham, a wolf, voice: Pat Buttram * Alan-A-Dale, a rooster, voice: Roger Miller * Trigger & Nutsy, vultures, voices: George Lindsey and Ken Curtis, respectively * Father Sexton and Mother Little Sister, mice, voice: John Fiedler and Barbara Luddy, respectively. * Mother Rabbit, Sis, Tagalong, and Skippy, rabbits, voice: Barbara Luddy, Dana Laurita, Dori Whitaker, Billy Whitaker, respectively * Otto, a dog, voice: J. Pat O'Malley * Toby, a turtle, voice: Richie Sanders * King Richard, a lion, voice: Peter Ustinov Captain Crocodile, a crocodile, voice: Candy Candido Trivia Trailers and info Original 1986 release 1989 Re-release '''Opening Walt Disney Home Video Opening Promo November 6, 1989 - Sleeping Beauty, Robin Hood, The Sword in the Stone, Dumbo, Alice in Wonderland, The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah and Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Very Merry Christmas Songs, and Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers Then: Walt Disney Home Video (Voiceover) Logo Closing Walt Disney Home Video Closing Promo November 6, 1989 - Bedknobs And Broomsticks, Tron, Popeye, Winnie The Pooh: The Great Honey Pot Robbery, Mickey And The Gang, Unsinkable Donald Duck, Pluto's Tales, and Mickey's Christmas Carol 1992 Re-release # The Rescuers Down Under (1992 - Now Available from Walt Disney Home Video) # Talespin Videos (Fearless Flyers and Hotshot Heroes) # DuckTales Videos (Fool of the Nile and Little Duckaroos) # Chip N Dale Rescue Rangers Videos (Duelling Dale and Danger Rangers) # Basil, The Great Mouse Detective (Coming Soon on Video) # Beauty and the Beast (Coming Soon to a Cinema Near You) 1993 Re-release Opening # Peter Pan (1993) # Beauty and the Beast (with voiceover by Christopher Eccleston) # The New Adventures of The Little Mermaid 1993 Videos with clips of "A Whale of a Tale", "Stormy, The Wild Seahorse" and "Double Bubble". Closing # A Muppet Moment (spaghetti clip) (Jim Henson Video - Coming Early 1994) 1994 Re-release # Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1992 with clips of "The Sword in the Stone", "Dumbo", "Song of the South" and "Alice in Wonderland". # Aladdin (On Video This Autumn) 1995 Re-release Opening # The Fox and the Hound (Now Available on Video) # Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1995 with clips of "Mary Poppins", "Alice in Wonderland", "Dumbo", "Robin Hood" and "The Sword in the Stone". Closing # Disney Videos children's trailer from 1995 with clips of "Aladdin's Arabian Adventures", "Winnie the Pooh", "Disney's Sing-Along Songs with Disney's Sing-Along Songs: from Pocahontas - Colours of the Wind", "The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Early Adventures" and "Disney's Storybook Favourites (Coming to Video in 1996)". # Mickey's Fun Songs with clips of "Let's Go to the Circus" and "Campout at Walt Disney World". 1996 Re-release # 101 Dalmatians (Available Now to Own on Video) # Toy Story (Own it Now on Video) # Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1995 with clips of "Mary Poppins", "Alice in Wonderland", "Dumbo", "Robin Hood" and "The Sword in the Stone". # Aladdin and the King of Thieves (Coming Soon Only on Video) # The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Coming to Video) # Oliver and Company (Available Soon on Video) # The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (Coming to Video for a Very Limited Time) (voiceover by John Leader) Category:Robin Hood Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Walt Disney Home Video ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Disney Videos ident from 1995 to 2001 Category:BBFC U Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with National Captioning (1993-1996) Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with European Captioning (1996-2005) Category:VHS Videos with Stay Tuned (1993-1996) (announced by Pat Sharp and John Sachs) Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment logo from 2001 to 2008 Category:VHS Videos with Oliver and Company trailer (1996-1997) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Toy Story trailer (announced by John Sachs) Category:1986 VHS Releases Category:1989 VHS Releases Category:1992 VHS Releases Category:1993 VHS Releases Category:1994 VHS Releases Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:2002 DVD Releases Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Home Video's children's trailer from 1989 (announced by Brian Cummings) Category:VHS Videos with Beauty and the Beast trailer (announced by Christopher Eccleston) Category:VHS Videos with Aladdin trailer (announced by Mark Elliott) Category:VHS Videos with Mickey's Fun Songs trailer (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Aladdin trailer (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with The Fox and the Hound trailer (1995-1996) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Peter Pan trailer (announced by Christopher Eccleston)